Lets Play Pretend
by Fyuu
Summary: Is it possible to go on pretending? Can we really continue to be who reality perceives us to be, even to each other? -One Shot- Kag/Yus in familial pairing.


Let play pretend.

I'll pretend I don't feel oppressed by your massive aura. And you pretend you didn't just flinch from the slight sting my own aura created as we quickly embrace.

We'll pretend we don't hear the startled gasps from a couple of bubbly girls as they point and gossip, Keiko was sure to hear of this tomorrow. Nor will we notice the looks of terror that pass over the faces of the employees of the tiny establishment as we enter and wait to be seated. We'll even ignore the giggles and mutters of 'that's the sick girl' as people practically jump to avoid me, as if I were some sort of walking plague.

Talk is strained though we'll pretend that it is not so. One of us, though I am unsure who, brings up the subject of school. A topic neither of us is well versed in, it is after all hard to speak of a matter when you have so little information on the topic. Drinks are constantly sipped to momentarily avoid a question.

We act as if we aren't both relieved to see out sever hesitantly bringing our food over, the silence while strained will be far more welcome then my nervous blather and your hesitant replies.

We've barely begun eating when your cellular device begins to scream. I ignore the shrill beeping as you excuse yourself to answer the call, the device you use is odd looking to me but that is to be expected from someone so literally stuck in the past. Though I am secretly hoping it is your boss calling, as he tends to do so often while we are out, I feign deflation as you walk dejectedly over, apologizing before reseating yourself. "Work?" I ask, even this was an unsafe subject.

"Yeah, stupid toddler… always calling at the worst times… "You trail off, muttering angrily about Koenma, who I've long since figured out is the 'stupid toddler'.

"Do you have to go?" I query, silently hoping the answer to be yes.

"Nah, he just wanted to warn me… eh… it should be busy at work later, that's all." But I've known you far too long to be fooled by your act, but I'll pretend not to notice for your sake as well as mine. Simply nodding I return to eating watching as your eyes dart over to the window every so often. We speak for several moments more, before leaving enough coin on the table to cover the bill as well as a rather large tip, it was the least we could do, I scold you, after all it was your badass reputation that had the poor women trembling. You snort, replying that it was my sickly reputation that scared the woman; the café is going to have to close to be tested for diseases. I swing at you; you laugh it off and call my punch girly, the easy banter is welcome, and familiar.

I don't even need to pretend to be happy, I'm glad Koenma had no need for you.

We talk as we walk, staying on safe subjects, like family, I try to convince you to come over but you out right refuse, saying you have no urge to sit for hours trying to remove the sticky substance from the back of a demon ward from your hair.

It is lucky our feet know the way to our park, else wise we'd have been terribly lost by now, with all of our childish antics.

We've barely made it into the desolate park, when I feel a zing across my senses, demons. You seem panicked as you turn towards the offenders, casting me a tiny glance. "Turn around Kagome, close your eyes and pretend you hear nothing." You are firm with me, and I cannot help but wonder if you can truly delude yourself into believing that I will listen.

"Only if you do the same." By now they have surrounded us, their animalistic hisses and growls made their speech indecipherable. But one thing was for sure... they were out for blood. Palms together I put my hands straight out in front of me, before moving as if to release an arrow. My power flared in my hands and a translucent blue bow and arrow made completely of my miko ki was aimed straight for my enemies. Behind me you yell spirit gun, your energy pulses, a spiritual power that blended seamlessly with demonic under tones. Incredible.

Certainly not an opponent I would want to come up against.

The battle, if it could be called as such was sort lived. We stand back to back for several moments taking in our surroundings; hesitant to face each other. But when at last we muster up some courage to turn about it is not each other we are checking over, it is the damage the other has caused. My battle field was left with dust, ashes of the fallen demons, but yours… you've obliterated everything, not a speck of life remains.

Blue grey suddenly clashes with chocolate brown, and you open your mouth to speak. "Kagome-"

But I've cut you off. "Please Yusuke, let's play pretended. Let's forget about this, please. I… I don't want to be Lady Miko, to you, I don't want to be Kikyo, shard detector, or the sick girl, I want to just be Kagome… your sister. I want to be normal to at least one person" I whisper the last part down casting my eyes to avoid yours.

A moment of silence and you snort. "You could never be normal to me Kagome, even if you hadn't just kicked ass. I mean you're far too crazy to be normal!" You're going to continue telling me how abnormal I am, but I don't let you, I swing at you, but you dodge and take off running, yelling insults with no sting back to me.

Perhaps next time we meet for lunch there will be no more pretending. But there will be time to think upon that another time; you've just blown a raspberry at me, a crime that shall not go unpunished.


End file.
